guildwarsinfofandomcom-20200214-history
Story Jurnal
The Story Journal is a tab on the hero panel that tracks and displays character progress through the narrative of Guild Wars 2. The journal has section for the personal story and each season of the Living World. Each section is further divided into chapters and episodes for the personal story and Living World respectively. Each chapter or episode is further divided into a series of instances that are completed sequentially. Unlocking Living World episodes Episodes of the Living World must be unlocked in order to play them. Unlocked episodes can be accessed by any level 80 character on your account. There are two methods for unlocking episodes. Episodes can be unlocked for free simply by logging in to any character during the episode's original release window. This lasts until the next episode is released, usually two weeks, although it may last longer under certain conditions. After the release window, players can unlock the episode for 200 . The journal will indicate this with a "lock" icon and a "Buy Now" button. Switching stories and replaying episodes To switch between stories or to replay a episode, simply select the story or episode in the journal. Incomplete stories will show a button to "Switch to this story," while completed episodes will show a button to "Replay this episode." These actions will replace your character's currently active story, and you will lose any progress you had made in the current chapter of that story. Please note the Personal story can not be replayed. While replaying episodes, you can progress through the episode as if you were playing it for the first time, following the objectives indicated by the green star map icon. Certain chapters will always be available directly through a purple star icon. These chapters contain special achievements that are only available while replaying the episode. Storylines My Story My Story follows the character through the personal storyline of Guild Wars 2. The story details the humble beginnings as a local hero to commander of the Pact in the fight against Zhaitan. The story is split into eight chapters. The story as a whole must be played through in order, and no part of the story can be replayed. The first three chapters deal with the character's early rises into renown, and significant portions of which are based on choices made in your character's biography, ending with your character joining one of the three orders: the Vigil, the Durmand Priory or the Order of Whispers. These three chapters' names in the Story Journal change dependent on the character's race. Chapters 4-6 follows your character's progress through the ranks of his or her chosen order. During these chapters, your character will recruit one of the minor races to fight against Zhaitan and participate in the major battles on Claw Island. Chapters 7-8 begins with the formal creation of the Pact, who then advance through Ruins of Orr while preparing for the final assault on Zhaitan. Scarlet's War The story journal was introduced after first season was complete and is not available in the journal. ArenaNet has noted plans to add the season at a later date. Season 1 begins the tale of Tyria after the defeat of Zhaitan, and deals primarily with Scarlet Briar and the alliances she formed between the various hostile factions of Tyria. Her plans culminate in an attack on Lion's Arch, with the intent of disturbing a major ley line which lays underneath the city in order to complete the awakening of the Elder Dragon Mordremoth. Remembering Scarlet's War is a short recap of the major events from Living World season 1. It is intended as a transition from the Personal story to Living World season 2, because Living World season 1 is not available anymore. Living World season 2 Season 2 begins with the sabotage of a Zephyrite airship over the remote region of Dry Top. While your character investigates the crash site, Mordremoth's power grows until it threatens all of Tyria. Heart of Thorns The expansion Heart of Thorns starts where Living World season 2 left off, and follows the Commander's trek through the jungle to find missing members of Destiny's Edge, tracking Caithe and Glint's Egg, and the fight against Mordremoth.